The Newcomer
by Graceful Fall
Summary: Adam has to choose between two. Who does he pick?
1. The New Girl

The Newcomer  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks and I don't know skating.   
  
Chapter 1- The New Girl  
The Ducks came back for their sophmore year at Eden Hall. They all wanted hockey season to start, but they knew they had to wait. The dorms were surrounded by cars dropping kids off and getting settled. Adam, Charlie, and Averman rode together. When they were getting their bags Charlie and Adam were moving as fast as they could. They needed a break from Averman. I mean they actually broke and survived the old record of one hour riding in the car with the boy. He was only tolerable for so long.  
  
When Adam and Charlie got their stuff into their room which they were sharing they both took a couple of pain pills for their pounding heads. The two friends headed out to the front lawn of the dorms to wait around for some other Ducks to show. Averman had gotten busy unpacking so he stayed in his room which by the lists was sharing with Goldberg. The school liked to pair the sports players together so they wouldn't wake up the rest when they got back late from games.  
  
When they were out on the grass waiting the rest of the Ducks showed up slowly one after another. As the old friends came they went out to the grass to wait for the rest of the team. They each liked this day for a different reason. Banks had began liking this day because it was relaxing then because he saw an old friend who he hadn't seen in a while.  
  
Banks's mind had wandered from the Duck's conversation to the bright red '96 Mustang GT he saw pull up. He used to know someone with the exact same car that they used as a travel car so they would put miles on their Jaguar. Then he saw her and recognized her right away.   
  
No matter how much the rest of her had changed he knew her. Her name was Katrina McGill. Adam had stayed in touch with her even after he stopped being friends with McGill, her cousin. Her jet black hair and bright blue eyes had always stood out to him.  
  
He got up from where he was sitting to help her with her bags. He smiled picking up the one he knew was the heaviest, her hockey bag. Katrina looked happy as she picked up her other two bags and her backpack. They started off to the girls's dorms.   
  
Julie and the rest of the Ducks looked on confused. Julie looked slightly hurt.   
  
To them Katrina was a stranger. She looked like trouble and a total heartbreaker. She looked good and she knew it. She wore a lot of clothes other girls wouldn't for fear of dress code violation especially tanktops.  
  
To Adam Katrina was a great friend who he did used to have a crush on. Used to. She is a great figure skater who perfers hockey and rollerblading.   
  
Eden Hall would never be the same for the Ducks again. 


	2. Lunch

Chapter 2- Lunch  
  
At lunch the Ducks were sitting together as usual. They were talking about who was rooming with who when Julie stormed to the table and slammed her tray down next to Connie almost spilling some of her food.  
  
They all asked what's wrong. Julie just said, "It's my roommate. One day here and she's already on my nerves. She's not sure if she's going out for hockey or figure skating yet, but I hope she chooses figure skating or we'll have a problem."  
  
Connie asked, "Who is she? I mean no one can be that bad now can they?"  
  
Julie said, "Her name is Katrina McGill. Trust me. She is that bad."  
  
The original Ducks minus Adam almost spit out the food they were eating and said in their own way, "What! Her last name is McGill. No wonder you've got a problem on your hands."  
  
They turned to Adam who had been sitting there silently. He said, "Guys, trust me I've known the girl since I was 5. She is not like her cousin and not that bad once you get to know her. She just doesn't trust people easily. You gotta give her a little time and space."  
  
Julie was looking around the lunchroom and saw her. Julie said, "You guys look she is sitting by herself. Hah! I say it serves her right."  
  
The other Ducks actually felt kind of sorry for her until what happened next. Riley and a few other varsity went over by her. The Ducks could tell from across the room that they were hassling her. She finished her lunch and then threw her tray away. Riley and his friends walked out after her. Then one of them grabbed her ass so she punched him. Riley slammed her into some lockers for punching him so she nailed him where she knew a guy hurts.  
  
Adam had gotten up to see if she was okay even though he knew that she could take care of herself. The other Ducks finished their lunches then came to meet her. 


	3. The Dance

Chapter 3- The Dance  
  
Eden Hall was going to hold a dance the next Friday. Everyone was looking for a date. Adam didn't know who to ask. Julie or Katrina. By the end of the school day he had his answer.   
  
Katrina. Riley asked Julie to go with him over lunch and she said yes mostly out of anger. She was mad that Banks hadn't asked her yet. Adam went up to Katrina at the lockers and said, "Trina, I feel kinda stupid doing this even though I don't know why, but will you go to the dance with me?"  
  
Katrina just laughed a little then replied, "Adam Jonathon Banks, I thought you like a certain Julie we both know. Why did you not ask her?"  
  
Adam said, "I, uh, I didn't think she liked me back."  
  
Katrina said, "Sure, I'll go with you, but I wish you would have used this dance as an excuse to ask her out."  
  
Adam laughed and walked away.  
  
When the dance finally rolled around everyone was excited about it. The boys were nervous and didn't know what to say. The girls were nervous and they didn't know what to wear. The teachers could not keep any of their classes focused on the work.  
  
Riley came and picked Julie up in their room. Julie was looking great with her blonde hair in a messy bun and wearing a light pink shirt with long see-through sleeves and dark blue jeans. Katrina had already left for Charlie and Adam's room a few minutes before.  
  
Katrina had on a lavender spagetti-strapped tanktop with a see-through white t-shirt over it, tight-fitting low cut blue jeans, and running shoes. Charlie saw how pretty she was and understood how Adam used to have a crush on her.  
  
When the Ducks got together at the dance they basically just talked and didn't dance. Julie was over with Riley and the varsity. Banks couldn't help looking in her direction every now and then. When Adam and Katrina did dance Julie kept looking in their direction.   
  
That was a good night for most. Adam and Julie just tortured themselves all night with their want for each other. 


	4. The Date

Chapter 4- The Date   
  
The next day with advice from Katrina Adam went up to Julie and asked her to grab her blades to come skating with him. She did. They went all over the schoolyard, Adam tried impressing her with some stunts that Trina taught him when they were younger. It worked.  
  
Then they went to a Chinese restaurant for lunch. The two sophmores couldn't help the looks they kept giving each other. They told each other stories from before they met at the Jr. Goodwill Games. Adam told her about the Hawks and the stupid pranks he used to pull, mostly with Katrina. Julie told her about the state championships she won for her team.  
  
They were having a lot of fun.  
  
They bladed to the ice rink where they took a break. Then they put on ice skates. They went around during free skate racing and holding hands.  
  
They went back to the dorms for a while. Adam and Julie had decided to go to a movie later. When they met again they were acting like they had been going out for months.  
  
About halfway through the movie the two stopped bumping hands in their popcorn and started kissing. They didn't even care about the people sitting behind them.   
  
For most of the rest of the movie they kissed, but when the lights came up they instantly let go of each other. Then they heard a familar voice.  
  
She said, "Alright, I think Charlie, Portman, and Dwayne need to pay Averman, Fulton, and me some cash 'cause we won this bet."  
  
The couple turns around and sees Charlie, Portman, Dwayne, Averman, Fulton, and Katrina sitting there clapping and saying that that was a great show. A good movie, but a great show. Adam and Julie turned beet red which made their friends laugh even more.  
  
Katrina and Julie become friends and later teammates when Katrina makes the team. While Adam finds himself visiting the roommates more, Katrina is there less. 


End file.
